


Out of the Pan...

by Henndra



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-02
Updated: 2016-04-02
Packaged: 2018-05-30 18:16:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6435109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Henndra/pseuds/Henndra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>..and into the fire.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Out of the Pan...

He saw him sleeping there and couldn’t understand just how he’d gotten here in the first place. He’d seen the headlines, assumed the worst, assumed he was after attention all over again but the spread the Prophet ran over the next few days confirmed quite the opposite. Draco Malfoy looked the harrowed man.

**MALFOY MANOR BURNT TO ASHES! SOURCE UNKNOWN! DARK LORDS MAGIC STILL AT WORK?**

Harry never believed a word they printed even after new management took over. He’d thrown the damn thing away sparing only a look back at the face he once knew. 

“What do you think Potter?” 

They’d called him here, three days after it all began to see if he could feel it, any connection he might have to Tom Riddle’s magic, but there was nothing. Malfoy Manor looked and felt desolate. The bones of the structure blackened ash all around him, something from a nightmare perhaps. 

“Nothing,” Harry told Robards. “I’ve been telling you, he’s gone. Any connection we may have had has been severed with his death.”  _ With my death… _ he thought to himself.

Harry ignored the chill that ran down his spine at being here once again. Though he wasn’t all too sure that he was anywhere near where Bellatrix had kept them, the whole place was indistinguishable.

“How did this happen?”

“Not sure, and the Malfoy kid ‘aint talking either.” Robards called over by the remnants of a fireplace. 

Harry nodded curtly, “Maybe… maybe I should have a word with him. See if I can get him to talk.” He swallowed thickly, continuing on through the rubble, wondering for the briefest of moment what it was like as a child to live here instead of under a cupboard, the floorplan from what he’d seen so far beyond expansive. All he could get from the place in its current state was… loneliness.

Harry recognized the luminescent glow of Shacklebolt’s patronus before the lynx had barely made it through the door, landing with grace at Robards feet.

_ “It has happened again. Return at once. Cellblock B. Bring Potter!” _

“Well then, looks like you get that chat after all.” Robards smirked in his own smarmy way before striding up to Harry, giving him no forewarning before apparating them both out of there once more.

 

He was asleep now, Harry didn’t know what had happened but the officials were concerned and the room Draco had been sleeping in was covered in soot. 

“I don’t understand-” He began.

Fire bloomed suddenly, Harry watched on from behind the glass Malfoy’s holding cell. Watching as the fire bloomed like flowers and animals above his head, almost like fiendfyre spiralling above his head. 

“Woah.” Harry breathed.

“Uncontrolled magic at his age is unprecedented but considering what we’ve all just come through I shouldn’t be too surprised.” Kingsley came up behind him, looking on as Draco cried out, his anguish still apparent even through sound-proof spelled glass.

“What are you going to do?”

“He burnt down his own ancestral home with a fire like that. Not quite sure how we’d be able to let him out let alone organize a transfer to St.Mungo's.”

“Is he a prisoner then?”

“Merlin no, Harry. Our cells have been spelled by thousands, for centuries, strengthened by thousands of witches and wizards. They’re just out best chance at containing this.”

 

When they told Malfoy he looked paralyzed, Harry watched on unseen behind the glass and watched as Malfoy barely moved for breath. The Healers came up with little to no help, spinning theories about trauma and posttraumatic stress.

Eight days after Malfoy Manor burned down to the ground, Draco Malfoy finally gave in and fell asleep. Harry having spent very little time at home himself was there when the fire tore through the cell once more. 

“Get Robards! Get Kingsley!” The guard on duty called down to hall to his subordinate.

The fire turned to horses, galloping through the room, sprouting wings becoming thestrals, melting and morphing into wings, and flapping about like a dragon. The swirling shapes were captivating and as if entranced Harry turned the door handle, unconsciously breaking through the locks and wards, stepping into the flames.

“POTTER NO!” The guard -Humphries- yelled out over the roar of the flames but Harry felt feverish and simply didn’t care.

He knew the fire wouldn’t hurt him, he didn’t know how but he did and as he stepped closer to the bed he felt the thrum of magic vibrate across his skin, the fire reaching him but not scorching.

“HARRY GET OUT OF THERE!” He heard vaguely but it was too late.

  
He sat at the edge of the bed and lay his palm down across the flat of Malfoy’s back.

The flames receded.

He caressed the warmth he found there with a soft brush of his thumb and the flames died away to nothing. 

Malfoy’s eyes flickered open. “Harry.”

And with his name upon Malfoy’s lips he stretched out beside him on his back, to stare at the ceiling, “Draco.” He pressed his lips against Malfoy’s clammy forehead, letting the kiss sit there as he isn’t shaken off and only after he’s sure the feel of his lips is imprinted upon Draco’s forehead does he let himself ease back.

“Harry!” Draco shoves him awake, “Harry wake up!”

“What? What is it?” Harry asks instinctually, it’s been three years without incident but still he needs to ask, fight or flight.

“Nothing. Molly’s bringing the kids round early this morning remember? We have to get ready.” Draco’s already climbing out of bed.

“Oh. Right.” Harry’s heart settles, before pulling Draco back in and down and pressing him into the pillows underneath him, kissing him breathless for good measure.


End file.
